The Right Weasley
by piscesclio
Summary: Hermione loves Ron but after she moves far away and shares her life with a new Weasley she starts to question if Ron is the right Weasley for her. Could Fred be the answer?
1. Chapter 1

As they pushed their way through the crowded airport, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she should tell him. If she was going to do it this was her last chance.

She glanced sideways at Ron Weasley, one of her best friends and the man she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. Hermione shook her head. No, she wouldn't do it.

Telling him how she felt now would just ruin everything. He thought of her like a sister and even if he didn't they were about to be a world away from each other.

She was on her way to New York to help organize the wizarding world in America, which was sorely lacking in schedules and discipline, and he had been accepted into the Auror Academy. It would never work.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Harry gave her a grin. "Lost in your thoughts?"

"No." she lied. "Why?"

"Well, you were about to pass the security check. Isn't this where you wanted to go?"

"No I wasn't." Hermione agued, but then she noticed she actually was almost four feet passed the security entrance. She glared at the wide smile on her friend's face. "Oh, shut up Harry."

Ron chuckled but gave her a mock serious expression when her gaze turned to him. Hermione laughed. She was going to miss them so much. It would be the first time in seven years that they had been apart for more than a couple of weeks. Life just wouldn't be the same without them.

Harry pulled her into a friendly hug. "We'll miss you. Sorry that Gin couldn't make it but she said to tell you to write at least once a week."

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll do that."

Then it was Ron's turn to say goodbye. He shot a look at Harry.

Trying to hide his smirk, Harry hugged his friend one last time and made an excuse about having to check in with Mrs. Weasley.

When they were finally alone Ron struggled with a way to tell her all the things he'd wanted to tell her since they were thirteen, but the words wouldn't come out. As the awkward moment stretched on he began to feel like more of an idiot than he had felt in years. Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he say something, anything to let her know what was in his heart? He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his fiery locks.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then." He gave her a quick, uncomfortable hug and turned to leave.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at his heartless goodbye. "Is that it? Is that what I get after all these years?"

Ron turned to look at her and his heart felt like it was breaking. She was crying and it was all his fault, again. "Hermione…"

"I wasn't expecting a parade or anything but I was hoping for a little more than that. You show more emotion over losing a meal than you do over losing me. But I guess I know where I stand with you." She nodded and then turned to go. "Goodbye, Ronald."

And with that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found Ron staring blankly at the space where Hermione had vanished. He wasn't sure what had transgressed between his two friends but it couldn't have been good.

It took a while to get back to the Burrow because Ron wasn't responding to anything so they couldn't apparate. But when they reached his home Ron stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

How could he be so stupid! Ron was infuriated by his actions and he was even more upset that Hermione had walked out of his life without letting him apologize for them. He was such an idiot!

Hermione got off the plane in a fowl mood. He was so stupid and so was she. She knew he hadn't really meant to be that way, but her temper had reared its ugly head and she'd stormed off.

Walking into the bathroom, Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked hideous. Her face was pale and washed out from the horrible flight and her eyes were red and puffy from crying during the entire flight.

Disgusted with herself, she left the bathroom and went in search of the person who was supposed to pick her up and take her to her new apartment. She was so glad that the Magical Association of America, America's version of their Ministry of Magic, had already arranged a place for her to live. She really hadn't wanted to bother with it and she really didn't want to bother with it now.

She saw her name on a sign held up by a man in a black suit and cap, indicating that he was a chauffer. She let him lead her to a nice black car and she climbed into the back. She just wanted to get to her new home and sleep for a century or two. In fact, she was so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, that the second the door closed and her head hit the back of the seat she was out.

Hermione awoke when she felt the car pull to a stop. Her door was opened for her and she stepped out to see that she was standing in front of a nice looking hotel. That seemed odd. She was told that she would have her own apartment.

Hermione turned to the man. "Are you sure this is where you are supposed to take me?"

The older gentleman nodded, "This is the address they gave me, Ms."

He retrieved her bags from the trunk of the car and nodded his goodbye before he got back into the automobile and drove away.

Pulling out her mobile phone, Hermione dialed the number she had been given. A plus to being in America was that they were much more familiar with muggle conveinences and customs. She would no longer be living a completely split life like she had at Hogwarts, where her life in the muggle world and her life in the magical world were completely opposite and totally separate.

Hanging up the phone, Hermione sighed in slight agitation. They'd run into some 'snags' when it came to her living situation so she wouldn't be able to move into her new place for a couple of weeks, but they had made arrangements for her to stay at the hotel until everything was worked out. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked up to the front desk and gave them her name.

"We are sorry but we don't have your name in our system, Ms. Granger."

"I'm supposed to have a reservation here. Could you please just look again?"

The lady looked at the computer screen again, but when she looked back at Hermione she shook her head.

Her frustration was starting to escalate to a new level. It really wasn't her day. "Fine."

Grabbing her phone, Hermione put in another call to the same number. She got a machine telling her that the woman who could sort out her problem had left for the day and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

"Bloody Americans." Hermione cursed.

"Excuse me Miss."

Hermione looked at the woman behind the desk. "Never mind."

The street was crowded when Hermione exited the building. She turned to her left and started walking, not knowing what she was going to do. She had very little money on her, just enough to eat on, and she needed a place to stay until she could yell at whoever was responsible for this fiasco.

The sun was setting and Hermione found herself still without a place to rest. But she continued to trudge along, her bags trailing behind her. Luckily, she knew a charm that would stop them from being a nuisance.

The area she was in had a relaxed bohemian style and she would have loved to browse through the shops but all the stores seemed to be shutting down for the night. Storeowners on both sides of the street were locking up and Hermione wanted to cry.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a flash of red hair. She wasn't sure why, but instantly she thought of the Weasleys. Turning to look she spotted him. But it couldn't be him. What would he be doing here in New York City? As she continued to stare there was no mistaking him. The frame, the way he held himself respectably at ease. She would be able to spot that man, well men, anywhere, because she couldn't quite tell from this angle which one she was actually looking at.

Fred Weasley had just finished locking up the shop when he felt eyes upon him. He turned to see who it was that was staring at him, but he couldn't seem to find them. But then his eyes focused on a small brunette across the street. Her hair was long and curly, just short of being frizzy. The eyes that continued to look at him were deep brown, intellectual and curious. She was definitely familiar, very familiar. In fact, the woman reminded him of… Shaking his head, Fred dismissed the thought. It couldn't be her. Why would she be here?

When she started to walk across the road and make her way to him there was no way to deny her identity. Granger.

"Hi Fred."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Fred."

"Are you stalking me, Granger?" He gave her a cheeky grin even though he really was shocked to see her.

Hermione had to smile, but shook her head in the negative. "Actually, I…" 

Just then there was a loud crack of thunder and the rain started to come down. Fred brandished a gigantic umbrella from out of nowhere and ushered her underneath it. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked over the now-shrieking storm, but Fred just grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the shop.

They hurriedly walked five feet away from where they had been standing before they reached a set of stairs on the side of the building. Hermione was dragged up to the top of the stairs where he proceeded to unlock a door. She stepped inside and Fred followed. Hermione's teeth began to chatter and she rubbed her arms to stay warm. She would have asked if there was a bathroom to change into some of her clothes that were dry but she doubted that she had any left.

"Granger, you are going to catch a cold." He led her into a room and tossed her a towel and some clothes then grabbed something out of the drawer for himself before walking back out of the room. Assuming that she was supposed to change into the clothes after she dried herself off, Hermione began to undress.

The clothes made her feel silly. She was wearing a shirt that was so large it hung to her knees, with some Quidditch team on the front. And the pair of gray sweatpants she was given were long enough that she had to roll them up a good foot before she was able to see her feet. But other than the fact that they were ten sizes too big the clothes were quite comfortable and she had to admit that they smelled wonderful.

She took in the room after she was done. It was devoid of anything but a bed in the middle, dresser, and a few boxes. Empty. Walking into the main room she noticed that a fire had been lit in the fireplace and her host was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione took the time to further observe her surroundings. It was a rather large and empty open space. The kitchen was only separated by an island bar. Up against the wall farthest away from the front door were two doors and the room she'd just come out of was to the left of them, on another wall. The whole place was bare except for quite a few unopened boxes and a bunch of left over containers of food.

"I haven't had an opportunity to actually unpack." Fred explained as he came out of the kitchen area and handed her a mug of hot, steamy liquid.

Taking the mug with appreciation Hermione asked out of curiosity, "How long have you been here?"

Fred gave her a grin. "Two months."

She shook her head in disapproval and he just laughed. "Well, you are more than welcome to do the job."

Hermione smiled. He shouldn't have told her that.


End file.
